All That I Want
by moonelfgrl
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter. Aurors: yes, enemies: maybe...., in love?: of course not. But maybe, just maybe, they could be....if they would give eachother a chance..actually its more like if Lily would give James a chance.....plz r&r!
1. Unepected Meetings

All That I Want

A Lily and James fanfic by Moonelfgrl.

A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I posted anything, but I've been working on this on and off for months. Certainly took me long enough. Well, this is an l/j ff, and I certainly hope it's good after all the time it took me. Please r&r. I'm open to all questions, comments, and concerns, but I just want to let you know, the whole story is already written down so I'm not going to drastically change any chapters, but I might make minor changes. But I can always use suggestions. And just think, only one more month until the 6th book! I can't wait! Please read and hopefully enjoy!

Disclaimer: all characters/themes in the following story belong to J.K. Rowling and the Comfort Suites hotel chain. I own none of it.

All That I Want

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings

"I wanna stand up, I wanna let go

You know, you know - no you don't, you don't

I wanna shine on in the hearts of men

I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks

I am so much older than I can take

And my affection, well it comes and goes

I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out

Yeah, you know you got to help me out

Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner

You know you got to help me out "

The Killers, "All These Things That I've Done

"Look James, we have to ace this one. The Head of the Bureau is going to be watching us, and if we do good they might send us some new agents." James' boss said.

James had thought being an auror would be fun, not high-pressure, long days, and mountains of paperwork.

"Right, okay sir. I'll do my best to catch this guy, sir."

"Good, now back to your desk."

"Thank you sir."

As James returned to his desk, he looked over all the info he and his co-workers had already gathered. Someone kept throwing small curses at passerby. They had photos of the guy but what they needed was his next target….

Two Days Later

"Very good Mr. Potter. The Ministry is very proud of you." The Head of the Bureau then turned to James' boss. "Mr. Williams, I will be appointing a few new members to your team. They'll arrive tomorrow. They're transferring from Unit 6 at our building in Cambridge."

"Thank you very much sir." James' boss stammered.

"Very good. You both had better return to your work."

"Right, yes sir." They both said.

"Potter, hurry up! Straighten your tie and tuck in your shirt! The Chief will be here any minute with the new transfers." James' boss said.

James had never seen him in such a state. He was going around yelling at everyone to get ready, and he had stationed a lookout by the door for a whole ten-second's warning.

The lookout ran into the room.

"They're here sir!"

"Very good. Everyone, first impressions." His boss said.

James' desk was closest to the door, so he got a close look at the new arrivals. Just when he thought it was done, a green-eyed redhead walked briskly into the room. She stopped short at the sight of James.

"Ahh! Evans! What a surprise!" James said.

"Potter. You haven't changed much." Lily replied coldly.

"Same old Evans." James said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Yes. Same old. So no, I still wont date you." She shot back.

"Ohh, I'd hoped we were past all that! We're adults! We must be matue!" a grin spread over his face. A marauder's grin.

"Yes, so start _acting_ mature." And with that she continued on to rejoin her group.

"Same old Evans." James said quietly to himself. And a slight smile spread over his face. An amazed smile.

A/N: So, that was chapter 1! I hope it wasn't too short, but some of the other chapters are pretty long I think….maybe. Well, I hope you like it so far, please r&r!

ali 3


	2. Work

Chapter 2

A/N: Well hi again. I know my first chapter was really boring and this one is only a little better, but trust me, it's just setting the stage for the rest of the story. This one is a little more interesting I think….I hope. Soooooooo, what else can I say in the authors note? Well, my wrist hurts really bad and I don't know why….maybe it's that tennis camp thing…..who knows. So, go read another boring chapter….less boring.

Ali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters or themes in the following story, they all belong to J.K.R. ok? So there, now you can't arrest me, or rather send me to juvie, as I'm too young to go to jail. Lol.

Chapter Two:

Work

"Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened"

Switchfoot, "Dare You To Move"

"Sir, I have some information on that new case." James said to his boss. It was three days after the arrival of the transfers, and Lily and James had been too busy to pay much attention to each other.

"Oh? Well let's here it."

"Well, I think that the suspect may be hiding out in a warehouse somewhere in-"

"Sir I'm afraid that's incorrect. I've just gotten some information that states that he is in an apartment over on the East Side." Lily cut-in.

"Where did you come from?" James asked.

Lily glared at him. James went back to trying to talk to the boss. "Sir, I really am pretty sure he's in a warehouse."

"No, he's in an apartment!"

James looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, I really do think he's in an apartment." Lily stated once more.

"Alright, check it out. I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow morning." The boss said and walked away.

James looked at Lily. "Why did you do that! That was the big case for me! That was my promotion right there!"

She started to walk back to her desk, and he followed.

Your information was wrong!" she said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that, and Williams wouldn't have either if you hadn't said that!"

They reached Lily's desk. She turned to look at him. "Well, I'm doing my job. My job is to deliver correct information to my boss."

"Yes but-"

"No James, no buts on this one."

"Look Lil, just hear me out. That may be your job, but it's my job too. I know we don't get along, and you hate me, but for _once_, can we try to work together so we both don't loose our jobs?"

Lily studied him. He was pleading with her. Wow, big surprise there.

"Alright, fine. But I still hate you." She replied.

"Thank you! Oh, thanks so much Lil!"

"Yeah, whatever. And quit calling me "Lil". It's Evans to you, always has been, always will."

"Sure, now I have constructive, adult work to do. So goodbye Lil, I mean Evans." He grinned sheepishly and returned to his desk.

Lily glared after him. "Sometimes, I swear, he annoys me _so _much..." she said quietly, while returning to her desk.

A/N: and, well, that was chapter 2. I know it was really short and really boring, but just bare with me on this one, ok? Alright, well, I'll be working on typing up chapter three real soon, but now I really have to go. 3 thanx for reading this far! ;) 0:)


	3. Partners

Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. At least it starts to get more interesting in this chapter. I'm sorry that the last chapter and this one were/are so short. But it happens. Okay, well, although this story sucks, at least I actually finished this one! Lol. kk, well please r&r! thanx, -ali

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay, well, that's a lie. I do own _something_, but in this story, I own nothing, everything belongs to JKR. Okay we're good.

Chapter Three:

Partners

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven."

Led Zeppelin, "Stairway To Heaven"

One Week Later. Last case is finished, new case being explained.

"People! We have a new case to discuss! Boardroom, now." James' boss barked out. His employees filed into the boardroom and took seats.

"Alright, we have a new case. There seems to be a serial killer on the loose. He's going around, killing various people; all are dead in their houses. We need to get this guy asap."

"Sir, is there anything re-occurring about the people he murders?" Lily asked.

"He always seems to leave a dead rose or rose petals around the bodies."

"Is he using any unforgivables besides the death curse?" another employee asked.

"Mostly just the death curse, although a few people look like they were tortured beforehand. We already have a shot of him from a distance." The boss said, nodding towards the projection wall.

James turned to one of his co-workers. "Cass, do you think you could zoom that in?"

"Sure thing." Cassie flicked her wand and the picture zoomed in so they got a close-up of his face.

"Ok, we need to find this guy." James said. "Jack and Sean, you guys go and ask around the usual areas. I'll take this to the lab to see if they can get me fingerprints on him. Lily, Greg, go check with our informants. The rest of you, see what you can dig up. Get on it everyone."

As James was leaving the room, his boss came up to him.

"You're doing very well James, good leadership skills. If you do well on this case, maybe that promotion wont be far away. And we'll just forget about the little misinformation mishap the other day, shall we?"

James grinned, "Thank you very much sir. I'll do my best on this case."

"Very good. Please continue."

Two Days Later

"So we know where he's gonna be, but if we try and get him all at once he's gonna disapparate. We'll need someone undercover." James said. They were in the boardroom again. They now knew who and where the guy was, but they needed a way to get him without him getting away.

"Excellent James." His boss said. "Now where will he be?"

"Well, apparently his love life hasn't been working out well lately because he'll be at a Seminar in Paris on how to find your soul mate." James replied. That got a chuckle from a few of his co-workers.

"Alright, Miss Evans, you'll go undercover as a journalist doing an article on this Seminar, and James, you'll go along as her body guard and if people ask what you're doing, you can be her photographer. Good luck, you leave tomorrow."

Lily and James looked at each other, and then at the boss, then back at each other. They both began protesting at once.

"Oh no sir, that's not a good idea…"

"We don't work well together, we'll screw everything up…."

"…a really bad idea, honestly….."

" …we'll ruin the entire case and-"

"Silence! That's nonsense! You'll do fine! Now go home and pack, you're both going to Paris tomorrow."

A/N: Well, that was chapter 3. I didn't think it was that long, but I guess its still pretty short. Anyways, chapter 4 will be along shortly, not that anyone cares. xoxoxo, -ali


End file.
